In the field of recent radiography such as mammography, tomosynthesis imaging has come to be employed as a method of separating information on an object in the depth direction of the object. In tomosynthesis imaging, a plurality of images are acquired by applying X-rays to an object from a plurality of angles, and the plurality of images thus acquired are reconstructed into a tomographic image.
There is a tomosynthesis imaging technique in which X-rays are applied to an object from a plurality of angles by sequentially using a plurality of X-ray sources that are held stationary. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0213378 discloses a radiographic apparatus that includes an X-ray source unit in which a plurality of X-ray sources are arrayed at predetermined intervals, and a shielding member unit having a plurality of apertures provided in correspondence with the X-ray sources that are arrayed.